Rio An Old Enemy
by benderjam
Summary: This is a one chapter story about when Blu decided to stay in Rio with Jewel and how a bird he knew from Moose Lake reacted to his choice. It is one chapter because I plan on writing another fanfiction where we see her again.


Rio An Old Enemy

It was a normal and snowy day in the town of Moose Lake, Minnesota; a young blue macaw was in her cage in a house across the street from a bookstore. The blue macaw's name was Jennifer; the bird that she loved left a few days ago for Rio de Janeiro with his owner Linda, his name was Blu. Jennifer loved Blu so much that she would do anything to win his heart; she also was too obsessed with him. She would not let anyone or anything stop her from doing it, and she always kept her love a secret from him. She was even willing to commit a murder in order to get him to love her; she was sitting in the cage in the living room, near the window, of her house when she looked at the bookstore across the street.

Suddenly her owner, Daisy, walked into the living room in her pajamas and petted her while saying, "Good morning Jennifer."

Jennifer smiled and looked back to the bookstore and said to herself, "Ahh Blu, I miss you so much! I can't wait for you to return. I hope you're having fun in wherever you are."

Jennifer knew that Blu went somewhere, but she didn't know where he went or why he went there. Heather walked out of the room and changed into normal clothes. She walked back in and placed a plate of cookies and hot chocolate with marshmallows in front of her.

She looked at it and said, "This reminds me of my sweet Blu."

She thought about all the good times she had with Blu; Blu only liked Jennifer as a friend but she treasured every moment they had together like it was the last day of her life. Jennifer thought about how she loved Blu because he was handsome and because he was so smart and loved reading so much, she felt it was a shame that he couldn't fly, but she thought that it made him different and unique.

Suddenly Jennifer got an idea and said, "When you return, I will finally tell you how I really feel, and we will finally be together."

But Jennifer didn't know that Blu was brought to Rio because he was supposed to mate with a female blue macaw to save their species and that he was not going to return, ever again. Jennifer was daydreaming about Blu and drinking the hot chocolate when Heather looked on her computer and found an email. Her computer was in the back corner of the living room between two doorways, one for a kitchen and one for a room that had a staircase leading to the second floor of their house.

Heather: "Hey, I've got mail."

She opened the email and started to read who the sender was.

Heather: "Well what do you know, it's from Linda."

She began to read it out loud, '"Dear Heather, I want you to look after the bookstore because Blu and I are not returning to Moose Lake."'

Jennifer heard what she was saying and spit the hot chocolate out in shock. Then she opened her cage door and flew onto a desk that was next to Heather and her computer.

Heather continued, '"You have been a great friend to me all these years, but I've decided to stay here; I'm sure Jennifer will miss Blu, but I'm sure he'll be happy to know that he's not alone here. Blu has found a wonderful female blue macaw named Jewel, and the two of them are in love."'

Jennifer gasped in shock and devastation.

Heather: '"We ran into some trouble with some smugglers and Jewel's wing got broken, but it has been healed, and we set them free to live together in the jungle. I have made two knew friends, one is a boy named Fernando who helped us save Blu and Jewel, he did steal them but he only did it for the money. My other friend is the ornithologist who came to my bookstore the other day and made me the offer; I actually am starting to like him a lot better."

Jennifer didn't pay attention to those last sentences because she was so shocked that she was in a trance and stared into space with the same expression. She was devastated, knowing that she would never see the bird she loved again and that she had lost him to a wild animal. Jennifer didn't mind wild animals, but she always felt they were inferior to birds that live with people and that they were uncivilized.

Suddenly Heather said, "Oh look, she sent me some pictures to."

After looking at these pictures, Heather printed them out; one was a picture of Tulio, Linda, and Fernando wearing tropical vacation shirts and riding a three person bicycle. Another picture was a picture of them with a family of toucans nearby; the toucans were Rafael, Eva, and their eighteen chicks. Another picture was of Fernando dressed for a party like one would throw during Carnival and he was dancing near a bulldog wearing tights and a fruit hat, Luiz. Another picture was a funny one of a marmoset with rings around his wrists, a paper clip around the white hair on his head, and a wristwatch around his waist; the marmoset was climbing on Linda's head and he was making funny faces. The final picture was a picture they took of Blu and Jewel living in the jungle; they were both smiling greatly as Blu held Jewel in his wings and he kissed her beak with both their eyes closed.

Heather: "Aww, will you look at this Jennifer."

Heather showed Jennifer the printed picture of Blu kissing Jewel and Jennifer held it in her foot and felt even worse than she did before she looked at it with a devastated expression that did not change.

Heather began typing: "Thanks for the email and pictures Linda. I'd be happy to take over your bookstore for you. I'm happy that Blu has found a girl that he can love. I'll miss you, but I'm glad that you're happy there. Please bring the boy and that Tulio and come visit sometimes."

After Heather sent her email, Jennifer was still looking at the picture of Blu kissing Jewel and a tear ran down her face. She felt hurt, rejected, and replaced; something changed in her at that very moment, something snapped. The sad expression on Jennifer's face turned to anger and rage; she crumpled the picture up into a paper ball and looked at it intently.

Jennifer: "No body replaces Jennifer!"

Jennifer turned to face the bookstore across the street where Blu used to live and said, "I will find you Blu! I swear, if it takes me the rest of my life, I will search every thousandth of an inch of the entire world to hunt you down! **And I will find yoooooooouuuuuuuu!**"

**Author's note: I made a reference to the episode of Invader Zim The Frycook What Came from All that space and to Toy Story 3, the story of Lotso**


End file.
